Eduardo Ramirez
Eduardo Ramirez is an officer of the Grimsborough Police Department. Appearance Ramirez is a 41-year-old man who has black hair which is covered by his police cap. He has light brown eyes and a moustache above his lips. He wears a Grimsborough Police uniform which has pockets on both sides. There is also a logo of the Grimsborough Police Department on the two sleeves of his uniform. Events of ''Criminal Case '' Ramirez was seen for the first time in The Grim ButcherThe Death of Rosa Wolf(Case #3). In The Ghost of Grimsborough (Case #25), Ramirez gets scared and starts believing that The Mad Pilgrim's (a painting) ghost had killed Wilhelm Moss. He also keeps on acting weird and says that there was a ghost in Grimsborough. To calm him down and make him relax, Chief Samuel King sends Ramirez on a vacation. He then returns from his holiday in Case #26. In Dog Eat Dog (Case #31), Ramirez filled in as the player's partner from Chapter 3 up until the end of the Additional Investigation as Jones was incapacitated due to a rigged carrot cupcake he consumed sometime in Chapter 2. In Burying the Hatchet (Case #53), Ramirez was held captive by Keanu Ashokan. Personal Life The only fact known about Ramirez is that he gets easily scared at times, and that he has a nephew per Case #6. Another fact known about him is that he goes to the tea parlour everyday and is friends with the owner, Gertrude Piccadilly, per Case #23. And, it is known that Ramirez moved from Mexico to USA when he was 5 years old, as mentioned by himself in Case #44 when he met his idol, Lola Vallez. It is also known that Ramirez is married and has kids, and that he likes to go to Alaska alone once a year for fishing, as claimed by himself in Case #47, when talking to Lola Vallez. Otherwise, not too much is known about him. Gallery asdfghjk.png|Ramirez, mourning over Chief King's death at his funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51). Ramirez on Vacation.png|On Vacation RamirezElegant.png|Elegant Sweating.png|Exhausted criminal.png|Shocked Thoughtful Ramirez.png|Wondering Sleepy.png|Tired R.png|Ghost Ramie.png|Removing the Ghost Costume Ramirezwithmagazine.png|Holding a Magazine Scared.png|Frightened Ramirez - Disgusted.png|Disgusted Ramirez - Determined.png|Determined mto.PNG|Furious gggfffdddd.png|Disappointed nnnnnnnnn.png|Embarrassed 22222.png|Serious sAaa.png|With a Frying Pan Ramirez - Laughing Hysterically.png|Laughing Hysterically 2ui90ur.png|Affectionate Ramirez - On the Phone.png|On the Phone Ramirez - Laughing Silently.png|Laughing Silently Ramirez - Holding a Newspaper.png|Holding the newspaper headlining the Rorschach Reaper. Ramirezcamera.png|Holding a camera in Snakes on the Stage (Case #50). RWTIVB.png|Ramirez, wearing an "I VOTED" badge. fffgggggggg1232.png|Figuring Out Untitled-1.png|Blushing Screenshot_100.png|In the Dark with Jones Ramirez 1.jpg|Ramirez's Free Coins 1450331_344835525668945_573300345_n.jpg|Happy Halloween 1470281_386486831503814_784908123_n.jpg|Ramirez in Happy Hours The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|Criminal Case's 1st Birthday 聖誕快樂1.jpg|Christmas Burger 1 新年快樂.jpg|Christmas Burger 2 ramiroz.PNG|Christmas Coins 1551500 432312816921215 561916477 n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! Case Appearances As one of the main characters and an officer of GPD, Ramirez appears in every single case except Case #1 and Case #2. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters